


男经理

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	男经理

悠太前辈，好帅。  
金廷祐在心里默念三遍，终于支撑不住昏倒在球场上。闭眼前看到最后的景象是中本悠太从球场那头冲过来的画面，闭上眼睛还能听到他在喊自己的名字。

真好。

那年4月开学社团纳新活动，足球社现任经理因为学业需要退出社团，社员们千方百计恳求教练，今年招一个漂亮温柔体贴的学妹做新经理。教练满口答应，却最后招了一位学弟当新人经理。

这位学弟虽然高，但瘦瘦白白，怕生腼腆，站在一干绿茵场上的健将面前显得文质彬彬，格格不入。中本悠太嗤之以鼻，这算是他最看不上的一类男生，也不能理解为什么他会想来当球队经理。他一边可惜泡不到好看的正妹经理，一边掏出手机，翻女孩子的通讯录——寒假集训一直和男生混在一起，他禁欲了好久。

中本悠太是这一届最有威望的队员之一，当之无愧的球队ace，在女生中也很有人气。在学校，吃得开，混得香。金廷祐一进学校便知道他，班里的女生会因为知道他是球队经理，捂着脸问他中本悠太前辈的事迹。

金廷祐茫然地摸着头，遗憾着回复，我不太知道，除了训练，我们也没有聊过天。

中本悠太也不怎么听他的，他有自己的训练方针，提前和教练打过招呼，社团活动时间有主见地自我安排。女经理尚且不谈，男经理更没有接触的必要。

只有在训练之后，经理给成员递水，递毛巾，他们有一些很短暂的交流。中本悠太对男生双手给他递毛巾感到不自在，却也礼貌回礼，走之前会对他说：“你辛苦了。”

金廷祐很紧张，连连摆手：“份内之事而已。”训练过后的器材、用具七零八落，没人主动帮一个男经理收拾东西，中本悠太看队员全部去淋浴室冲澡，主动对金廷祐说：“我帮你吧。一个人整理太久了。”金廷祐受宠若惊。

两个人默默收拾，金廷祐紧张得手抖，中本悠太发现了，觉得很好笑，很大方多揽了活干，看最后只剩下整理沙袋那么一点活计，就转身去淋浴室冲澡。

花洒淅淅沥沥地淋湿了他的头发，中本悠太把刘海往上撇，站在水流下，冰凉的水打过他宽大的肩，顺着鼓起的漂亮手臂肌肉往下淌，他深深吐了一口气，任凭流水冲刷他训练后浑身的燥热。打一圈肥皂，再冲干净，拧紧开关，他舒爽地抬手去够毛巾，才发现自己没有带进浴室里。

冲凉房，早没有平时那样嬉闹打笑的声音，队员们都已经离开。中本悠太一手拎好用品，大大咧咧走出冲凉房，迎头撞上金廷祐捧着毛巾，站在更衣室门口。看到他出来支支吾吾地说：“毛，毛巾……”看到中本悠太健美的少年身形，又憋红着脸不继续说话。

中本悠太大概也开始习惯了金廷祐这样的个性，不甚在意拿走他手里的毛巾，道谢，转过身去擦拭身体。

金廷祐寂静了好一会，说了一句“失礼了，”转身离开。中本悠太转头看到他仓皇逃走的背影。

后来他们变得没有这么不熟，中本悠太个性率直，看到金廷祐扭扭捏捏，就会开言奚落他。金廷祐紧张又不知所措，看得中本悠太很开心，他没有恶意，也知道金廷祐不会因为这种事情生气。

有一天有社员缺席，对打人数不够，中本悠太左看右看，点名金廷祐：“你跟我一队吧。”队友抱怨：“悠太又开始放水了。”中本悠太笑得灿烂：“我要是再不放水，对面一辈子都赢不了我们。”

他转头对金廷祐说：“可以吧？经理？别被他们小瞧了。”

金廷祐看到他眼里的挑衅，只觉得兴奋，心怦怦直跳。他攥了攥拳头，说：“好。”

结果中本悠太这一队取得了压倒性的胜利，中本悠太很惊奇，金廷祐球踢得不错，规则也熟，培养默契也容易。他从金廷祐背后拍他肩膀：“没看出来啊？为什么不选择当球员？而当经理？”

金廷祐猛地一惊，白着一张脸说，“我喜欢足球……但是队员不行，我太容易紧张了。”一场训练赛也是不小的运动量，金廷祐看起来体力尚佳，只是心理素质不佳而已，中本悠太心中了然，却仍把他当逃兵。他觉得克服不了这样的问题，在他眼中是没有体育精神的人，未免过于懦弱。于是他不再多加过问，把毛巾搭在肩头就离开了。

第二天社团活动时间，教练把金廷祐和中本悠太一起叫来，听他们对于球队近况的报告，商讨春季杯的参赛事宜。中本悠太对教练说，我们还缺一个替补，让金廷祐去吧，昨天他的水平您也看见了。金廷祐开口就要说不，中本悠太使眼色让他闭嘴。

教练苦恼着说，不行，球队经理是不能缺少的。中本悠太说，那行，他能当我的陪练吗。一起参与练习。教练看向金廷祐，说，你要看他自己同不同意。

金廷祐用力交握着双手：“……可以，能陪悠太前辈练习，是我的荣幸。”心里阳光普照一样的开心。他朝中本悠太那里望过去，中本悠太面无表情，看起来炯炯有神，却很凶，他看了不到2秒，又赶紧撇开了目光。

后来，因为经常一起留下训练，中本悠太对金廷祐也不再那么刻薄。金廷祐在球场上反而是值得令人尊敬的人，这让中本悠太刮目相看，球风稳健，容易配合，还会冷静观察形势。4月底，他们一次加练，中本悠太第一次伸手和他high five，金廷祐试探地伸出手，中本悠太一击而上，对他露出了一个阳光的笑容。这是他对金廷祐承认的表现。

5月初，友校组织友谊赛。恰逢一位队员骨折腿伤，中本悠太让金廷祐上场，教练和队员都没有意见。他们3-0拿下了比赛，金廷祐第一次毫无顾忌搂抱住中本悠太，蹦着说我们赢了。中本悠太重重地拍着他的背。他们两个抱了很久，金廷祐情绪失控，哭着说：“怎么办，自己上场比赛，真的好快乐，我好喜欢这种感觉。”中本悠太有所触动，对他说，只要你想，你也会有更多比赛。

然而，春季杯轰轰烈烈地展开。金廷祐不再同意上场比赛，还是做他的男经理，中本悠太还是做他的ace，驰骋绿茵场，只是同他更亲密起来。金廷祐格外留意他的状态，在他眼中，中本悠太不仅是他们球队的希望，更是他心中梦想的象征。

在县大赛的前两周，中本悠太扭伤了。金廷祐扔了记事本冲上去，打开药箱给他做第一时间的急护。中本悠太用另外一只手捏他的肩膀：“我没事，别紧张。”金廷祐严肃着脸不说话。中本悠太并不心急，伤势不严重，他看金廷祐那么在意自己受伤，心里很感动，又放缓了语气和他说：“我真的没事。”

第二天开始，中本悠太在家养病。金廷祐拿着他的笔记本站在球场边上， 5月初夏的风在午后吹得温柔，他扫视着绿茵场三三两两跑动的队员，发现自己失去的注视的焦点。心里空落落的。

他第一次对中本悠太发怒在第5天，中本悠太执意回来训练，他很生气，听说中本悠太已经到了教室，在上课铃响之前冲到二年级教室门口，大家都准备入座听课，他走进班级，老师和年长的同学都看着他，他向老师鞠躬：“我找中本悠太前辈。能否请他出来一下。”

中本悠太坐在后排靠窗的位置，看到金廷祐惊了。老师同学们面面相觑，看金廷祐把中本悠太扶走。金廷祐动作很温柔，却一点也不理中本悠太的问话，直到两人进了球队的活动室。

中本悠太莫名其妙，看金廷祐这样子一肚子气，他怒声说道：“你什么毛病？”

金廷祐板着他白净的脸：“悠太前辈才是，不要自己的腿了吗？”

中本悠太推开金廷祐坐在皮椅上，“我的事不用你多管，我的身体我自己知道。”

金廷祐冷笑：“我看前辈对运动医学了解并不深刻。”

他的这副样子激怒了中本悠太：“还有两周就县大赛了，休息了5天还不够吗？如果错失了进入全国大赛的机会，你承担得起责任吗？”

金廷祐看着他，沉默不语。中本悠太不理他，转头看空无一人的活动室，现在是上课时间，这里自然不会有人。那么就开始训练吧，既然课都翘了。他想，起身想去开自己的更衣柜。

金廷祐突然就冲上来，扯住中本悠太的手臂，用了劲把他掀翻在更衣室皮质的椅子上。中本悠太怒从心起，用受伤的腿去踢金廷祐，被对方拉住了大腿，不得动弹。

中本悠太后脑勺撞到了皮椅，还是有点痛，他狠狠瞪金廷祐：“你力气还挺大。”又继续试图挣脱他。

金廷祐用身体压住悠太，皱着眉头说：“前辈，不要乱动，会受伤。”中本悠太气得无奈：“你不想我受伤，就放开我。”他的刘海被挣扎而渗出的汗淋湿，金廷祐放下他的腿，换了姿势将中本悠太制于身下，用一只手撩开他的刘海。

中本悠太的眼睛大而有神，身上有一股狼狗一般的劲，和金廷祐是气质不同的，他用手指抹去悠太额前的汗，中本悠太毛骨悚然看着他专注的目光。

金廷祐说：“我想换一种方式让前辈好好养病几天。”

“什么——唔！”金廷祐低头亲吻了中本悠太的嘴唇。

他轻咬中本悠太丰满的下唇，与温柔的亲吻反差的是出人意料的控制力。中本悠太腿有伤，有所顾忌，不敢过多挣扎，一脸恐怖地看着金廷祐试图探入的舌尖。他紧闭着嘴不让他进入，金廷祐也不纠缠，扯开他的校服扣子，去吮吸他麦色的皮肤。中本悠太起着鸡皮疙瘩感受着金廷祐的亲吻与爱抚，仿佛蛇一般的触感，他不知道金廷祐的脑回路是怎么回事，但从他的举动来看，他是认真的。

恐怖的人……中本悠太心想。金廷祐扯开了他的襟口，里面是一件无袖背心，他把它拉到一边，然后低头吸住了悠太突起的乳头。

“啊……！”即使和女孩子做爱的时候，也很少有女生会去爱抚它的胸前，金廷祐用很色情的方式逗弄着他，一只手仍然桎梏着自己，用另一只手和嘴同时爱抚着自己的两端乳首。

“你……放开……”中本悠太没有想过被男生这么爱抚会有感觉。金廷祐表现得成熟且强势，他渐渐开始急喘，身体发软，下身也因为受刺激而顶起。

金廷祐和他身体相靠，自然知道他的反应。他抬起头，看中本悠太，那个眼神令悠太心虚，冷静又专注，他感觉腰腹一股凉意——他的背心被掀起，堆在胸前高位，金廷祐压着他的骨盆，两个人发硬的地方叠在一起，随着身上人的行动隔着制服裤摩擦着。

“前辈很难受？我帮你解开皮带好吗？”

“不要！你住手！”金廷祐径自解开了悠太的皮带，扣子，拉开了拉链，他惊得忘了挣扎，身体的快感似乎在劝说自己放弃抵抗。金廷祐毫不费力地脱下了他的裤子。

“嗯……！”他湿润的前端被人握住，有的放矢地揉捏，粘液和手的接触发出了声响，声音不大，却足够惊醒悠太：“门，门没有锁……会有人进来……”

金廷祐把手握成拳头，慢慢地撸动着，“前辈想让我现在停下来了吗？”

中本悠太倒吸一口气，金廷祐的动作让他很舒服，他挺着腰说：“去锁门……”

“锁门就可以继续了，对吧？”

“……不是……你，你先……”

“……前辈应该不会喜欢我吧。”金廷祐的手滑向悠太的股沟，用湿润的手指蹭着中本悠太的入口。“像我这样容易紧张的，没有资格站在绿茵场上的。”

中本悠太急得眼角湿润，下身的试探让他觉得羞耻万分，他猛摇着头，“求你了，把门锁上……”如果被人一进来，看到他们在做这种事……

金廷祐挤进一根手指，又重新去亲吻中本悠太：“没关系，在上课，别怕。”他叠着悠太的嘴唇说。

中本悠太在被进入的时候就射了出来，因为快感和紧张噙着眼泪，金廷祐拉起他没受伤的那只腿，缓缓顶入深处。被开拓的感觉太恐怖，中本悠太一时发不出声，只是张着嘴。

“今天会粗暴一点。”金廷祐自言自语。“为了让前辈能好好休息。”他加快动作，用了力气出入中本悠太的身体。悠太觉得两人相连的地方火辣辣被摩擦着，被深入和退出时，都有令人颤栗的快感由下而上地升起，到达他的心脏和头脑，又放射状地辐射全身。

“轻一点……疼……”中本悠太终于忍不住求饶，手发着颤，拉住了金廷祐的腰。金廷祐动作稍有停顿，放缓，却又再一次坚定地顶入。

中本悠太可怜地看着金廷祐的脸，偶尔出声求他，金廷祐觉得这样的悠太前辈，和平时有好大不同。又可爱又可怜，也没有那么威风。他压制着心中奇怪的念头，决定不理会前辈的哀求，认真完成自己的目标。

“你……”中本悠太累极，哑着声音哭道，“不要……我不训练了……我会好好养伤……”

金廷祐开心地笑了：“前辈能想明白这一点就好了呢。”

“嗯……所以，所以，求你了……放我……”

金廷祐说：“好。”又和他交换了一个亲吻。这一次他终于成功进入了前辈温软的口腔，他得到了满足，畅快地释放了自己。

再一次见面，是另一个5天后。金廷祐扳着自己的记事本，有些不安看着中本悠太和队员们打打闹闹。

那天到最后，悠太第一次在他面前哭得伤心，他手足无措安慰他，没有被推开。中本悠太哭累了，自己穿好了衣服，金廷祐想送他回去，中本悠太哑着声音说：“不用。我自己回去。”走了几步又补充：“会好好休息。”

金廷祐没收回伸出去的手，一直到中本悠太消失在活动室。他开窗通了风，过了20分钟，队员们陆续进来。

金廷祐不敢发信息去问悠太后来怎么了，他知道自己做错了事，很有可能前辈不会再原谅自己。这次悠太回归球队，他也一直远远看着，躲着他，不敢接近。

直到他因为中暑昏倒在球场上。他在医务室醒来，看到中本悠太靠在他床边睡着。是悠太前辈送我过来的吗？金廷祐心想。下午4点半，医务室外面可以看到网球社和羽毛球社的训练场，响亮有力的叫喝声也透过窗户传过来，很热闹，但医务室却很安静，只有空调运转的声音。空调的风口朝下时，中本悠太的头发就会悄悄被吹起一点。金廷祐心情平静，又安心，好像在心里和自己和解一样，重新闭上了眼。再醒来的时候，已经是黄昏，除了放在床边的木椅，医务室已经空无一人。

离县大赛还有三天，球员们都在积极调整着状态。金廷祐努力让自己保持平和的心态，即使他不是队员，也难免紧张，甚至比队员还紧张。只是他仍然不敢和中本悠太搭话。

中本悠太知道金廷祐在躲着自己。他心里也有些乱，却发现自己对此并不反感。他只是不喜欢这样被人强迫，并且留下这么多羞耻的记忆。但是金廷祐那张苍白忧郁的脸，让他莫名轻松愉快。

好可怜。就原谅他吧。

他在心里叹了口气，抬脚把球踢到金廷祐面前。

金廷祐抓着笔和记事本，看着悠太踢来的球，有些怔忡。中本悠太抬着下巴，看嘴型说的是，“来陪练。”

金廷祐远远地和他对着口型：“我可以吗？”

我可以吗。前辈。

我可以吗。和你一块练习。

我可以吗……继续站在你的身边。

中本悠太读懂了金廷祐的口型，他远远地向他招了招手，摆动双臂向前跑，又突然高声喊道：“拿下冠军！”他张开双臂，笑得一如既往的灿烂元气，所有人都气氛高涨地应和他。

金廷祐不再发愣，他丢下记事本，抬脚运球，向中本悠太的方向跑去。阳光迎面，斜打在他们的身上，拉出一道道长长的影子。


End file.
